What does a missing lung do?
by Saphire no Kitsune
Summary: Jack gets shot. The matrix of leadership comes from the Allspark. Jack becomes a transformer. Crappy summary. T for language and violence. May change to M at some point. Probably not. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spontaneous idea at midnight. Not gonna hold a single PoV until I switch to first person. Apologies for any mistakes, grammar or otherwise. **_

_Anyone thinking/talking telepathically (slight spoiler)_

"Regular communication"

"**Communication via communicator"**

_**-Author interrupting the story-**_

Jack Darby stared at the Decepticon standing across from him, clutching where a shot from its energy rifle had gone straight through his chest. Faintly, he heard Arcee calling his name from somewhere off to the side. The last question he had as he blacked out from the pain of his destroyed lung was, _how will… I… protect… her… now… _

Arcee shot the Decepticon, giving it an immediate and irritatingly painless death, before she ran over and picked up her partner. She said over her com, "Ratchet! I need an emergency ground bridge now. Have a critical support med bay ready for Jack."

Ratchet, despite his usual sour attitude, seemed to comply as a green flash of swirling light emerged ten feet away from her. She rushed through, fearing that he would be dead before they could get him support. Ratchet grimly took Jack from her arms and placed him on the operating table.

Optimus Prime emerged from the ground bridge tunnel and shut it off for the preoccupied med bot. He turned as he heard his name called out by Ratchet.

Ratchet told him grimly, "We must do it now. Whether he likes it or not, it's go through the transformation or die."

Optimus' optics widened slightly as he took in what Ratchet was saying. They'd been privately tossing about the idea whenever Arcee would come back from a mission with Jack. Neither Autobot had given it serious consideration as the idea was so outlandish that they were sure the human would never accept it. Now though, with Jack borderline to dying, there was no doubt in their minds of what they had to do.

Optimus tapped his chest in several places, opening up his spark chamber that also held the Matrix of Leadership. He took the Matrix from his chest and looked at the boy now in front of him. Thinking of the possible consequences that could result from the two war veterans' actions, he tapped the Matrix to where Jack's heart would be, the other side of his chest opposite his now-missing lung. _Jack, _he thought to himself, _I hope you can come to forgive and possibly even appreciate what is happening to your body._

A blinding white flash lit the room med bay as a small explosion knocked all five 'bots and Raf, Miko, and Jack's mother onto their asses. Optimus and Ratchet understood what was happening, although not quite sure how it was happening, while the humans could only watch in fear for their friend/son.

Ratchet had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next so he shooed the humans from the room, telling them that if they truly wanted to know what happened then they would have to wait to see the recording so they could fast-forward through certain nightmare inducing parts. With the process begun, the only thing they could do now was wait, fidget, bite their nails, worry, or all four.

_**-Twenty-Four hours later; First Person, PoV Jack-**_

When I woke up, I was completely, totally, and utterly disoriented. I was literally seeing data scrolling in my eyes. Weight, height, armor strength… Wait, armor strength?! I reached up to feel my chest, but froze as I realized what had happened before I'd blacked out. I tentatively reached down and felt where the Decepticon had shot me. Instead of a 6" wide hole in my chest, I felt a metal plate. Before I could move to look at myself, Ratchet and Optimus came through the doorway. "W-what happened? Why am I not dead?" I asked.

Optimus silently came over and picked something up next to me. Before I looked to see what it was he said, "Don't move yet. You still need to adjust and Ratchet needs to run some scans." I froze in the position I was in.

"What do you mean, 'adjust'?" I asked. Optimus sighed and looked to Ratchet. His next words seriously freaked me out.

"Stay still for now. I'll explain what happened later. All I need is for you to keep calm and not do anything that might get you hurt." I did as he told me to, not even daring to flinch when Ratchet ran the scans.

After what seemed like ages but in reality was only ten minutes, Ratchet announced he I was fine. I asked him what he meant as, the last time I looked, I had a giant hole in my chest.

Ratchet sighed and called for Optimus. Instead of just Optimus coming in though, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Raf, Miko, and my mom came in too. From where I was, the three humans seemed oddly small. I looked inquisitively at the 'bots around me for an answer. Optimus stepped forward to answer.

"Jack," he explained, "when we got you to base, one of your lungs was completely destroyed. Honestly, it's a miracle you were even still alive. We had to act quickly or you would have died. I hold no regrets for what I did. You're alive and, though she has tried her best to hide it, Arcee is still capable of functioning. I don't believe she would be able to function after losing a third partner to Decepticons." Arcee glared at him. Despite his usual calm-headedness, he seemed to have a retort on the tip of his tongue. I intervened by asking a question.

"Optimus," I said to get his attention, "how am I still alive? A Decepticon _shot _me and _took out my lung._ To the best of my knowledge, humans are supposed to end up dead from an injury like that." I put emphasis on the points that were my biggest questions.

Optimus sighed and replied, answering the unspoken question that I figured the others wanted to know too, "I'll be blunt about this. I used the Matrix of Leadership to save you. To do that though, you were turned into a Cybertronian. Nothing human except you're personality is left of you. I won't even try to explain how that worked out though. Despite how long our scientists studied the Allspark, it still has many mysteries surrounding it."

I gasped and shot upright so fast I almost launched myself off the table. I exclaimed, "Say WHAT?!" Surprisingly, the only reason I freaked out was because I'd been saved from dying by being made into an Autobot. A darker part of my mind that I tried very hard to keep locked away broke out slightly and put an image into my head of how I could now fulfill my secret crush on Arcee, despite that I'd been a human when it had started.

Before I could do something that I would most likely regret later, 'Bee and Bulkhead jumped forward and held me in place. Optimus continued like I'd never said anything. "It's up to you if you want to help or not in the war but you can stay here for however long you need to. The one thing we will to do regardless of your decision is find you a vehicle form. It's up to you if you want to be trained to defend yourself. You can have a bit of time to think this over but you need to decide soon. Will you help in the field or not? If you choose not to then you should still consider working with Ratchet to learn or to be a med bot."

I didn't even hesitate to respond. "I'll help. Ever since I met Arcee, I've felt like my life is empty of any purpose other than to be doing _something_ to help you guys. Strange as it sounds, I'm kinda happy about this. It means I don't have to worry as much about being seen by a Decepticon. Yes, I know I should still be extremely careful around them but regardless. That's my decision. All the 'Bots around me nodded as though they'd expected this.

"We should probably give you a new name so the Cons don't know who you are. That can wait until you have your vehicle form though." Bulkhead said. I wanted to argue but I knew he was right. Megatron would most likely stop at nothing to get me if he knew who I was.

_**I am forsaking apostrophes before bots, cons, Bee. Just thought I'd let anyone who actually reads this know. **_

I nodded my head in agreement and Optimus didn't argue with my quick decision. Instead he told Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee to start teaching me the basics; standing, walking, and running. Everyone else meandered off, the humans too surprised to do anything else, Optimus needing to plan or whatever he actually did in his spare time, and Ratchet studying the data from my transformation.

Arcee quickly got me standing up and walking. The only problem I was having with that was that the height was disorienting me. As for running, she led us outside to the desert to get that skill down. With the basics learned, we headed back inside. Arcee sent Bulkhead off to tell Optimus where they were going and what they were doing before asking Bee to search the internet for the largest car dealership in the world. She'd explained to me that it was so I could have a wider variety of choices. Bee came up to us and gave Arcee the coordinates. She went to Ratchet and had him open a ground bridge to the dealership. Bulkhead was left behind as he got back just as the Ground Bridge closed. We appeared at the edge of the lot, thankfully around midnight in this part of the world, and looked for went to the highest hill top we could see so I could scan the full lot for something l liked.

I first gave a wide sweep of the parking lot before focusing on one section at a time. I looked at the motorcycles first. None of them fit with what I wanted for my vehicle form. Next I looked at the sports cars. As flashy and attracting as they were, the stats my scanner gave on them didn't with what I wanted in a form. I only gave the trucks a short glance in favor of leaving them for last. Compact cars were similar to the sports cars except that they were weaker. After an hour going through the areas again, I went over to the trucks with Bee and Arcee following, not even trying to lead me anywhere as I followed my gut instinct. I passed through the smaller trucks first, finding that, though I was happy with the strengths of having a truck form, none of them looked good to my eyes. I shook my head slowly as I looked at the last small truck. Next were them midsized trucks. The same happened as with the smaller ones; likable stats but unsavory looks. I growled to myself and skipped to the Semis. Again I liked all the stats but not the looks. Finally we got to the large, not-quite-contractor sized trucks. These I found an appeal to. Nearing the last few trucks, I saw one that I nearly fell head over heels for. Luckily, I didn't as, had I done so, I would have ended up crushing and ruining it.

I turned to Arcee and asked, "So how do I scan this?"

She blinked, seemingly confused by my choice of vehicle. She stuttered before regaining her composure and answering, "You've seen the beam of light that passes over us when Ratchet scans us, yes?" I nodded and she continued. "Then look at the truck, hold out your hand, and imagine that same kind of ray going back and forth over the vehicle a few times at walking speed."

I did as she told me and waited for a long list of information to finish scrolling past my eyes. After several minutes of waiting the list finally ended. Arcee and Bee were both surprised that I'd frozen for that long. I assumed it only took them a few seconds to scan a new form when the age changed and they needed a modern form. When I unfroze and turned to them, my gray, shapeless armor and become, for lack of a better term, bad ass. I was also lean, looking only a bit more muscular than Arcee was, making me thinner than the other male bots. Despite my thin form, I felt as though I had boundless energy. I asked, "Ok. First, how do I shift form? Second, when we get back, can we start on combat skills? I feel as though my body is going to bloat up if I don't release some of the energy."

Bee answered (I was surprised I understood his series of beeps),"We'll drive around for a bit to teach you to drive. Let's get out of this area first though. There's both too much chance of being seen and too much chance of you running into something while you're learning to drive like a Cybertronian. It's very different from driving a car as a human. You're lucky you didn't choose a vehicle with a stick shift. It was hell for me to learn how to shift gears when I scanned this form."

Arcee explained my new ability to understand Bee's speech. "Bee can only talk in Cybertronian after Megatron destroyed his vocal chords. Ratchet could only do so much to repair them. You can understand him now because you _are _a Cybertronian.

Bee explained Raf's ability to understand him. "I taught Raphael how to understand Cybertronian. His vocal chords, however, are unable to form the sounds required for the language._"_

Bee led us to a place a mile away from where we were, our large strides reducing the amount of time it took to get there. "So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Now you imagine changing into your vehicle form. You'll only feel the change enough to know it happened. Go ahead and try it now." Arcee answered.

I focused, imagining my body changing into the F-350 contractor flatbed truck. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was still standing at the same height as when I'd closed them. I looked to Arcee, silently asking her for a tip to changing.

She asked me, "What did you think of when you tried to transform?"

I answered, "I was thinking of my body shifting into the truck. Why?" She pondered this for a moment before perking up.

"I know!" she grinned, "Imagine the shift but focus on the feel of the grass beneath your tires, the energon fueling the hydraulics for your bed, the roar of your diesel engine. Now try to shift."

I did as she told me, imagining all the imagery I could think of for the contractor truck. I heard an engine roar to life in the moonlight. Fearing that we'd be seen, I quickly opened my eyes to find somewhere to hide only to realize that my eyes were level with where they'd been when I was human. I tried to turn to Arcee and Bee only to realize that something was amiss. I tried to run forward in reaction to the slight rev in the engine I'd heard when I tried to turn only to hear the engine roar to an almost deafening volume. When I realized I wasn't moving, I stopped trying to get away from the engine. Something clicked in my mind as I realized that _I _was the engine I'd heard revving.

Arcee and Bee stepped in front of me, Arcee grinning like a schoolgirl and Bee looking contemplative. "Nice paint job." Bee said to me. I grinned as he complimented my black paint job. It had white wolf packs on the left and right sides and a silver full moon on my hood. Silver-white dots on the hood served to imitate stars. An image of a wolf was positioned to howl to the moon. All in all, it was a damn nice paint job.

_**-If you can't tell, I love wolves. -**_

I focused on Arcee only to receive silence from her. I was offended for a second until I noticed her jaw open. She wasn't silent because she was mad. She was silent because she was shocked. I transformed back into my regular form and looked at the two for some sign of approval, disapproval, or just _something. _After several minutes of silence between the three of us, Arcee broke the silence.

"Damn Jack…" She breathed. "I think I already have an idea for what your name should be."

I looked at her quizzically, and asked "What do you mean 'already'?"

Bee answered my question for her. He said, just as confused as I was, "What she means is that she has a name for you already even though most bots go through training before they get their names. I'm just as confused as you are though for a different reason. What name are you thinking of?"

Arcee grinned in response. She gestured at my torso, arms, and legs where my vehicle mode's details could be seen and said, "I'm thinking something along the lines of Wolfheart. Wolf refers to his paint job. Heart refers to his strength, courage, and wolfish good looks. It fits, doesn't it?" If I could blush in my new form, then her words would have set my cheeks on fire.

Bee blinked, looking as though he was shocked his commander would have said something like that. Even if they never paid attention to rank, it was still a bit farfetched for someone like Arcee to say that. Arcee seemed to realize what she'd said as she turned around and quickly walked away to ask Ratchet for a ground bridge back to base.

In the short span of time before the portal would be open, I turned to Bee and asked, "Did you hear that too?"

I didn't have to point out what I was talking about as Bee nodded his head and said, "Something bordering on flirting?" I nodded and he continued. "I heard it too. Minus the last thing she said, she makes a valid point. You do act like a wolf." I looked at him, bemused by his comment. Seeing my expression, he commented, "You may not realize it yourself but everyone on the team can see what you're like _on the inside." _I was still confused but I chose to drop the subject for now since Arcee was gesturing for us to come through the ground bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

_First time I'm trying a "conversation with the characters" dialogue. Please tell me if I should bother doing it again or if it's a complete failure._

_**Me: One year later we find our main char-**_

_**Jack A.K.A. Wolfheart A.K.A. Wolf A.K.A. Fluffy: *Cough*I'm right here*cough***_

_**Me: *Glares at Wolf* You, Fluffy, need to get back inside the story.**_

_**Wolf: *Harrumphs at the nickname for his nickname* I told you not to call me that…**_

_**Arcee: *Walks fingers up Wolf's back* I think it's a cute name Wolf. You wouldn't want-**_

_**Wolf: *Shudders* Not here Arcee. There are people watching…**_

_**Arcee: *Sultry tone* So? Let them watch. Do we have that-?**_

_**Me: NOOOO! Not here! If you do that then I'll have to change the rating to M. Now, *calms down slightly and turns to readers* we've time skipped a year and six months ahead here. I'll fill in some gaps without prompt**_

_**Jack gets back to base where Optimus approves of Jack's new name.**_

_**Others agree with Bee about how Jack usually acts like a wolf. They add that Jack tends to take on the 'Lone Wolf' role when left alone.**_

_**Wolfheart learns how to drive in his new form.**_

_**Group learns a new definition for compact strength when Bulkhead trains with Wolf and finds that he is several times stronger than Bulkhead despite his smaller size.**_

_**Jack learns to use his weapons which turn out to be a sniper rifle (what's a Cybertronian SR called?) and a pair of totally bad-ass swords.**_

_**Megatron and the Decepticons drop off the grid after destroying M.E.C.H.**_

_**Airachnid plots devious things to do to Jack though she doesn't know he's know an Autobot.**_

_**Oh! Big thing here. Wolf and Arcee go from partners to a (very) affectionate couple.**_

_**Wolf becomes Optimus' second-in-command**_

_**Wolf's wolfish traits grow more prominent than they were when he was a human.**_

_**Review responses:**_

_**king of the monsters: Thanks, I'll try to post every few days.**_

_**Anyone who PMed me, I'll respond as soon as I post this.**_

_**I think that's all. Now I'll stop rambling on so you can read. **__**Oh, quick thing. Thank Hannibal rTH**_

"**Wolfheart, we need you back at base. How close are you to being done with the scouting mission?" **Ratchet said over the comm. channel.

"Five minutes or less depending on whether or not you want me to attract attention. It'll take another two or three hours at this time of day. Traffic is gonna be hell…" I replied, groaning at the thought of the long and _crawlingly slow _drive ahead of me.

Ratchet sighed through the comm. and said, **"Be back as soon as you can. Are you sure there's nowhere you can hide for a ground bridge back?"**

"No. Not unless you want me to stop the recon mission early. I for one am starting to get a bit jumpy. Megatron just… disappeared. Where do you think he is?" I answered.

A sultry-yet-angry voice came on the comm. that would have set my cheeks aflame had I been human. **"Wolf," **Arcee said forcefully, **"if you're not back within an hour I'll find something to do to you that I'm quite certain you wouldn't want to have happen." **Ratchet came back on the line with a slight quiver in his voice that told me exactly how Arcee was acting at present.

"**Wolf," **he said, **"for the love of the Allspark, haul aft back here. Arcee is in one of her moods again. Not even Optimus is willing to spar with her." **After Arcee and I went had officially hooked up two months ago, Arcee had requested that she be allowed to step down and learn under Ratchet in the med labs. Her reasons had been simply that, were she ever captured, I would become too emotionally unstable to be fit for duty. Afterwards, many times I was sent out with Bee or Bulkhead so that I could come back and spar with her should I need to leave before a mission was finished. Her anger built up to high levels frequently that she had only been able to control by fighting Cons. With said Cons nowhere on earth and Airachnid off plotting some devious plan that would end in failure, Optimus or I had to spar with her so she could let her anger out on someone who could and would take it. I honestly kind of enjoyed it. Optimus didn't care, secretly enjoyed it, or somehow managed to hide whatever emotions he was feeling from his team.

"Should I really forsake secrecy in favor of keeping my sparkmate from killing the entire team?" I asked, finishing the last bit of the recon mission I was on just as a loud crash came through the comm. followed by a response from an unexpected person.

"**Yes!" **Miko yelled. **"Arcee fricking **_**FUMING **_**right now! HURRY!" **I needed no further incentive as I changed into the vehicle mode that had prompted my name.

I turned my wheels in the direction of the base and literally burned rubber. _I'll need new wheels when I get back, _I thought as I changed back into my robot mode to get a running start on the loose ground. I made it the fifty miles from where my recon mission had started in just over twenty minutes by maxing out my speed to 140 m.p.h. I arrived to a scene I'd hoped never end up happening.

_Why did I just _have _to fall for a bipolar girl…? _I thought to myself as I slowed down, honked to get the groups attention, and sped back up to drift around the corners, leading her to the training area as fast as I could.

_She is soooo pissed right now… _I mentally gulped and shot through the doors of the training area, transforming and turning around as fast as I could in the hopes I would see her coming. I got a face full of fast, hard, metal foot. I got launched backwards fifteen feet and used the momentum to roll into a combat crouch. I winced from the pain that went through my face when I moved it, but I ignored the pain and prepared for the fight to come.

Arcee seemed to realize where she was because her entire persona changed from one of undirected fury to one of focused determination. I audibly gulped this time. This was gonna hurt _a lot. _"Ar-Arcee, we can work this out without resorting to extremely painful sparring, can't we?" I asked, hopeful that we could tone down the level of pain that would result from this training session. Arcee neglected to respond and crouched, if possible, a closer to the ground. A muttered "Scrap" from me, and she attacked.

The level of, for lack of a better word, _dedication _she put into the assault would have put any number of Decepticons to shame. A blocked as many punches I could, but for every punch or kick I blocked, three punches or two kicks would make it through. "Scrap!" I hissed as a pair of kicks connected with my chassis, leaving an solid scratch on the image of the wolf.

_Now it's on…_ I muttered. If there was one thing I loved anywhere near as much as I loved Arcee, it was the paint job I had coerced my form to have, despite that the truck I'd scanned had been straight black.

I took my effort level in the sparring match up to where hers was, though I still didn't let any of my punches actually connect with anywhere on her body besides her arms, legs, and hips.

Arcee's optics widened ever so slightly. I assumed it was because I'd become ten times better in the fight. Only later would I find out it was something else that had changed that I couldn't feel through my anger about the scratch on my paint job.

It only took me a minute to counter her assault despite that I'd spent half an hour trying to counter her attacks at the beginning of the fight. She managed to land another scratching blow on my chest that was perpendicular to the first. Despite that I had multiple scratches from blocking her blows with my arms; I didn't really care about those too much. They were pretty easy to fix. My chest was another matter. I was quite proud of the extreme detail in it that I'd come up with.

I paused, trying my best to calm my anger. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bee stepped forward, fully aware of how much I loved the image, while Ratchet pulled the three humans back to just outside the doorway, prepared to close and lock the doors for the safety of the humans should the need arise. For once, Miko didn't argue with not being allowed to see the action.

I knew this was gonna be bad. The anger had won out and oh was I _pissed. _The three male bots surrounded Arcee in a protective triangle, even though they knew this was one thing that did a damn good job of setting me off. Should the cons come back…? No one wanted to think about what I would do to the cons in the event that my chest plate was scratched. Red clouded the edges of my optics. The bots took a step back from the intimidating change in color.

Optimus muttered to Arcee, "Get out of here. If he hurts us, it'll take him a long time to forgive himself even if we forgive him when he calms down. He could never forgive himself if he hurt you outside of during a sparring session."

Arcee made to protest, but Optimus silenced her with a glance. She silently nodded and left the room. In some part of my mind, I was relieved that she wasn't going to be a target of my loss of control. In the part of my mind controlling my actions right now, I didn't care who I hit as long as I could take my anger out. "Arcee, take Ratchet's place at the door. Ratchet…" Optimus hesitated to voice what they all new were going to be the end of this.

"Prepare the med bay for emergency care." Ratchet's optics widened. In all his time working next to Optimus, he'd probably never heard the Prime admit something like that.

Ratchet hurried off to do as he was told while Bee, Bulkhead, and Optimus formed a triangle around me and started walking in a circle that kept one person behind me no matter which way I turned. I growled and gave up trying to keep all three in my sights. "Screw this…" I muttered.

I charged the bot presently in front of me, Bulkhead, and punched as hard as I could at his chest. I was stopped as he managed to get his hammer up in a position that would block my punch and cause the punch to hurt me. "Autobots," Optimus said quickly, "Don't bother pulling punches against him. His normal self would want us to stop him no matter what. Knocking him out is the least harmful way, for both our physical health and his conscience, to end this. Now, punch at least two bots at a time from different angles. Don't let him block and/or counter both." Bulkhead and Bee nodded, grim acceptance clear in how they were acting.

I growled in a slight attempt at intimidation, only to feel Bumblebee hit my right shoulder from the front and Bulkhead hit my left shoulder from behind. I spun about, momentarily disoriented. This was a chance none of the bots missed. Bee hit my thigh, Optimus my back, and Bulkhead the front of my torso. Bulkhead realized his mistake and immediately regretted his target. There was another scratch on the front of my chest.

"Scrap!" He exclaimed as I punched him hard enough to send the massive Autobot twenty feet through the air and another fifteen on the ground. The humans shuddered in fear at the sight of how strong I really was. Bee I backhanded into the wall twenty yards away. Optimus finally gave in to the inevitable way to end this conflict. He switched his arm into his canon and shot several rounds at me. Every shot hit. It. Hurt. Like. _Hell. _

The immense level of pain rolling across my body finally knocked me out, solidly forcing me into stasis mode. Optimus prioritized Bee and Bulkhead over me since my punches had been forceful enough to break their armor, thoroughly preventing them from self repairing. Given that I'd only been shot, I woke up a minute later and was already able to start self-repairing my armor. I was still aching from the loss of control but as it was, I could press through the pain.

I rolled over so that I could be facing the ceiling but found Arcee was standing over me. She said to me, "You do realize that you disabled Bulkhead and Bee with a single punch each don't you?"

"Err… ah… No. No, I didn't realize how pissed off I could get from the paint job being scratched. I knew it might end up being bad, but I didn't even realize how bad it could end up being." I replied, my head hanging down, disgusted and angry with myself for losing control so violently. I said some words directed at myself that could have made a sailor… _soil_ his pants. Arcee blinked and froze for a moment before sitting down and propping me upright against her. I blinked. I had no idea how to respond so I followed the old saying "actions speak louder than words" and so turned around to hug her.

I'd kind of expected her to be comforted but when she flinched and froze up, I started mentally punching at the area where my anger was stored. I let go of her and got up, walking towards the area with the tunnel to the desert outside. I transformed and drove past everyone who was in there and was in the passage way in before anyone could stop me. I drove for the next three or four hours, turning my comm. off so no one would disturb me. I was slowed down on the way back to the base, wrapped up tightly within my own thoughts. I didn't notice the missile until it was too late.

_**Me: Cliffhanger here. I hate them but it seemed the perfect time after that long, long fight scene. Or at least long for what I usually write.**_

_**Wolfheart: *fuming* Why'd you make me act like that.**_

_**Me: Because it sets the mood for the next scene. I think…**_

_**Arcee: *glares at me* If he gets captured…**_

_**Me: *interrupts Arcee* Shush shush shush shush. Don't make me spoil it for them. *turns to readers* Now readers, I expect you'll read & review. Tips, comments, concerns? I'll accept anything BUT flaming. NO FLAMING! Well then, later yawls. (How I say goodbye.)**_

_**All three: *waving goodbye***_


End file.
